


Hole in His Heart

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jess Has A Confusing Night, Jess Is Saved, M/M, Time Travel, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: There are two ways this night could go.The demon with the knife could kill her.The angel with the spell could completely upend everything Jess thought she knew.At least with Castiel, she'd be alive and could figure out where to go from there.





	Hole in His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Ships Creation Challenge Round 13: Gems and Crystals
> 
> Prompt: Emerald (Love, compassion, healing)  
> Pairing: Cas/Dean/Jess/Sam  
> Partner: @Theydraggedmein

Jess shook. Brady was Sam’s friend! What was wrong with him? His eyes were all wrong, a solid black, and she’d never been afraid of him before. Now, he was grinning at her, teeth showing, and holding a knife, and Jess felt like a trapped prey animal facing down its predator. If she survived this, she was so going vegan.

Brady raised the knife.

Suddenly, the room filled with a brilliant white-green light. When Jess could see again, Brady was on the floor, eyes normal but unfocused, and there was a strange man in the room. The strange man wore a tan trenchcoat and a suit, and he had the biggest emerald Jess had ever seen in one hand. He stared at her with the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. “Jessica Moore. I should have known it would be you.”

Jess grabbed the knife that had fallen from Brady’s hand, holding it in front of her. She may not know how to fight with it, but it was better than nothing. Sam had taken the gun he didn’t know she knew about. It seemed like overkill to go rescue his dad from Jim, Jack, and Jose, but she’d never put much faith in the obvious bullshit anyway. “Who are you?”

“My name is Castiel. I’m an Angel of the Lord.” Jess’s eyes narrowed in skepticism, but widened again as two big black shadowy wings appeared on the wall behind him. “My apologies for the intrusion. Do not be afraid; I mean you no harm.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Jess knelt beside Brady. Her fears were confirmed – no pulse. “What did you do to him?”

“I smote the demon within him, the one sent here to kill you. I am sorry that your friend is dead; the demon inflicted wounds that would kill him several months ago and has been holding him together since.”

So angels and demons were a thing. A real thing. “Is this the part where you go terminator on me, ‘come with me if you want to live’?”

“No.” Castiel tilted his head. “Although I suppose that yes, it is. I didn’t know that you were the target of my spell, although in retrospect it seems so obvious.”

“Spell?” Because of course, angels did spells. Jess didn’t remember that from Sunday school, but she was beginning to think her Sunday school was insufficient.

Castiel sighed. “Spell. I’m sorry to be the example of an angel you’re meeting, because I’m a poor excuse for one. I’m from several years in your future. In my time, Sam Winchester is dying from a metaphorical unmended wound to his heart that became literal, and I should have realized that would be you. You were supposed to die here, tonight, setting into motion a chain of events that would lead to the end of times.”

Jess shook her head. “There is no way that I’m that important.”

“You are not. Sam, however. He is. Your death was deemed necessary to force him back to the road he abandoned to go to college. He loves you, and he wanted revenge. By the time he got it, he’d lost so much more along the way that the wound from this night never healed.” Castiel held out a hand to Jess. “I suppose what I’m asking is more along the lines of ‘Come with me if you want Sam to live.’”

Jess looked at Brady on the ground. “What happens when Sam comes back and finds me gone? Can you get me back here in time?”

“I don’t know. By saving you, I’ve changed the timeline; it may try to reassert itself. You might not want to come back. Azazel will just keep sending demons, and I can’t guarantee they’ll never succeed. If you stay in my time, with me and Sam and Dean, things will be better. Azazel is dead, so you should be safe.”

“But hasn’t Sam moved on? I don’t want to open…” Jess trailed off. If what Castiel said was true – and it was so out there that she couldn’t imagine he’d say it if it weren’t – then she didn’t need to worry about reopening that wound because it had never closed. “Take me to him.”

“Sam has moved on to some extent, and you may not approve.”

Jess shrugged. “No one ever said I had to approve of his girlfriend. Wife?”

“Boyfriends.”

That threw Jess for a moment. How had she not known that about him? Sam had to know she wouldn’t mind, given her activism with the school’s LGBT organizations, and she’d never questioned his faithfulness. That wouldn’t change just because he liked men too. “So? Why wouldn’t I approve of that? You don’t seem to give a crap.”

Castiel smiled softly at that. “No, I certainly have no objection, considering I’m one of them.”

“That’s allowed?” This one, Jess did remember from Sunday school. The Nephilim had once been a problem, but the Flood was supposed to destroy them.

“For a certain definition of allowed.” Castiel shrugged. “When you no longer care what Heaven thinks because you’ve met God and realized that he doesn’t give a shit, you can ignore rules that have no purpose.”

“And that’s why I’m supposed to disapprove?”

“No, I find it likely you’ll disapprove of the other one.”

“Sam’s…” Huh. Another thing she hadn’t known about Sam. And wished she had; she’d chosen him over Brady, but between Sam liking men and being willing to be in a poly relationship, maybe she hadn’t needed to. “Why not?”

“Because it’s Dean.”

“Dean?” Jess didn’t… yes, she did know a Dean. “His _brother_ Dean?”

“Yes, that Dean. I know it’s likely difficult to understand, but there are forces beyond human pulling them together. Their love for each other has saved the world, and I mean that literally. Dean’s love for Sam put him where he needed to be to reach Sam, and Sam’s love for Dean let him overpower the devil himself to stop the end of times.”

“Well then.” Jess considered, and decided that she could deal with this later. Much later. “Take me to Sam, let’s heal him up, and then we can figure out where to go from there.”

It got weirder. Jess had to kiss Sam to wake him up. Castiel and Dean gave her privacy for it, figuring Sam would want to see her alone, and they reassured her that neither of them minded a bit. It was still weird.

It got weirder. It didn’t work. The first kiss on the forehead, well, Jess had figured that wouldn’t count. The kiss on the lips should have. The third kiss, with full tongue action? Yeah, something was wrong here. “Castiel? This isn’t working.”

Castiel came in and examined Sam. He frowned and went to check a very heavy and old-looking tome on the desk. “It should. We’ve done everything right, and I know this spell has worked in the past.”

Dean came and sat by Sam, brushing a hand over his hair. “What do we do now, Cas? You know damn well what happens when we lose him.”

“I suppose we try one more thing before we panic.” Castiel sat beside Dean, reaching out to take Dean’s free hand in one of his and Sam’s hand with the other. “Jess, I’m sorry, but would you mind kissing him again? With us here?”

Jess shrugged. This wasn’t her Sam. With luck, maybe he could be again, but he was Castiel and Dean’s Sam, too. It was worth a try. She sat on Sam’s other side and leaned over to kiss him one more time.

This time, Sam moaned and stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up. Dean grabbed his shoulder. “Whoa there, Sammy. Take it easy. We nearly lost you again.”

“Ugh. What…” Sam’s eyes flew wide open. “Jess?!”

“Hi. Um, your angel came and stopped Brady…”

“It wasn’t Brady, not really. It was a demon possessing him. The real Brady would never have hurt you.” Sam shook Dean’s hand off his shoulder and sat up. “Jess, I am so, so sorry. I was… you died because of me.”

“That’s what Castiel said. Not that it was your fault, but that I was killed to get you where you needed to be. I’m sure I got the short version, and I want to hear the full story sometime, but Sam, it is not your fault. It’s the demon’s fault.”

Sam shook his head. “It is my fault. If it hadn’t been that demon, it would’ve been something else. Going after you because Dean or Dad or I took out someone it cared about. That normal, safe life I wanted so bad with you… I was never gonna be allowed to have it. My mom tried, and she didn’t get it either.”

“It’s still not your fault. I’m here now, Castiel isn’t sure I should go back, so how about bringing me up to speed?” Sam shot a panicked look at Dean, who jerked his fingers out of his brother’s hair. Jess smirked. “That one, Castiel did tell me about. You know what, it’s not even the weirdest thing I’ve dealt with in the last hour, I don’t give a shit. We’ll have to figure out exactly what my role in this new life is, but I’m not going to throw a fit over Dean or Castiel.”


End file.
